Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for notification, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for interacting with a notification.
Description of Related Art
Currently, there are a large number of application programs available on the market that are capable of transmitting notifications of a communication apparatus such as mobile phone, tablet PC or the like to a computer, and the notifications are then received by a plugin in an operating system, a browser or a corresponding application program and displayed on the computer so as to catch a user's attention. Some of these programs only support one-way transmission of the notifications from the communication apparatus to the computer; some allow the user to perform specific operations on the computer, even allowing the user to operate the communication apparatus to execute operations.
The notifications provided by the communication apparatus not only have basic prompting functions. Some notifications also include executable intents for the user of the communication apparatus to respond to the notifications, such as answering a phone call or replying a message. However, when these operations are handed over to the computer, due to differences in operating systems, problems such as the operations being not supported or the execution results being not synchronized may occur. As a result, after the users respond to the notifications on the computer, they are usually unable to know the consequences of their operations, or they may receive too many unwanted notifications and feel disturbed.